Love in the Crime Lab
by Moony's Mate123
Summary: Dr. Elisabeta Santiago comes from a family of cops. Now working at the New York Crime Lab, Elisabeta not only has to worry about solving crime all over the city but also falling for a certain blue-eyed detective.


**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: NY. **

* * *

><p>"Santiago, get your ass over here!" Detective Tyler Chadwick hollered towards his friend and partner, Detective Luis Santiago.<p>

Santiago rolled his eyes and jogged over to his friend.

Detective Chadwick had been a police office since he got out of college. He went into the police academy right after he was done with his four years old college.

He hadn't wanted to go, much preferring to go into the police academy once he graduated high school, but both of his parents had begged him to reconsider.

At the police academy, he had met his future work partner and best friend, Luis Santiago, who was a NYPD legend.

Son of the Police Commissioner, Jose Santiago, and his wife Decorated NYPD Detective Laila Garcia Santiago, Luis Santiago's career had been wrote out for him in the NYPD the second he was born.

After the academy, Tyler and Luis had been assigned to the same precinct and were made partners on patrol. On patrol, Luis Santiago would meet his future wife and fashion guru, Melissa Petrova.

"How are my godsons doing?" Chadwick said with a laugh, referring to the Santiago terror twins, Antonio and Andrew.

"Making Melissa's life hell as usual," Santiago said, barking a laugh at the thought of his sons.

"And how she's doing, you know with the baby on the way,"

"Cursing my very existence every day." Luis said laughing, thinking fondly of his nine month pregnant wife.

"You know what my future godchild is going to be yet?" Tyler said grinning, already knowing that Santiago #3 was going to be his future godson/goddaughter.

"A girl, finally. Elisabeta. It's Italian so it goes with Melissa's roots." Luis said.

"Wow man, I didn't think you were capable of producing daughters."

"Oh shut up, you ass" Luis said, rolling his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Ah, there's my favorite couple." Chadwick said with a large grin on his face.<p>

The hospital room was completely empty except for the Santiago Family. Andrew had fallen asleep on a chair in the hospital room. His fraternal twin brother, Antonio was dozing off in his father's arms.

Melissa was laying awake in the hospital bed, a small pink bundle was resting in her arms. Luis sitting in another child on her right side.

The little bundle, who Chadwick knew was Baby Elisabeta, was cooing to her mother.

"Tyler," Melissa exclaimed tiredly from her bed.

"Melissa, how are ya, sweetheart?" Tyler said with a smile. He gently hugged her, weary of the tiny baby in her arms.

"Sore," She said with a laugh.

"That's Baby #3 and she's a lot smaller than the twins. She should've just slid out." Tyler said making Luis snort.

"Thank you for that, Tyler" Melissa said shaking her head at her her husband's old friend.

"So who's this little cutie," Tyler asked, gently tickling the baby.

Melissa sighed happily, "Elisabeta Avaline Petrova Santiago."

Tyler whistled, "What a name"

"Shut up Tyler," Luis said elbowing his friend.

Little Elisabeta cooed up at the grown ups surrounding her, her little eyes open in wonder.

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe it. A little girl man." Tyler said clapping Luis on the back<p>

Luis gave a small laugh and raised his glass, "I know. Raise it up for little Elisabeta."

* * *

><p>As Baby Elisabeta grew up, her parents realized how special their little girl really was. A child prodigy since birth, Elisabeta had managed to graduate from college at age 15. She had accomplished a PhD in Psychology, Mathematics, Engineering, and Chemistry as well as an MD in Medical School.<p>

By the age of 23, Baby Elisabeta had become Dr. Elisabeta Santiago.

Through out her life, Elisabeta was thrown some major curve balls including her son, Isaiah. At the age of 16, Elisabeta had been raped and had gotten pregnant.

Deciding to give the baby up for adoption, she carried her son to full term but as she gave birth and saw her baby, she fell in love. She kept the baby and named him Isaiah Luis Santiago, after her father.

* * *

><p>The Santiago Family would eventually grow with the birth of their last child and son, Allexandre Kai Santiago.<p>

Born seven years after his sister, Alex, as he prefers, is currently 16 years old and a sophomore in high school. He's the star quarterback and has everything going for him.

While being a cop runs through the Santiago Family blood, Alex does not share this sentiment as he much prefers sports putting him at all odds with his dad and brothers.

* * *

><p>The Santiago Family's Oldest Child Antonio Luis Santiago grew up in his father's footsteps as well. A now known police detective, Antonio is the Head of Narcotics in New York.<p>

At age 27, Antonio is one of the most successful detectives his age.

Antonio is married to Natalia Martinez Santiago, his high school sweetheart and fellow police academy graduate. Together they have two children, Eva and Erick.

* * *

><p>Antonio's twin brother, Andrew Mateo Santiago also became a cop, just like his family members before him.<p>

Now at age 27, Andrew is the Head of SWAT.

He is married to Roxanna Dawson Santiago, his former college roommate's younger sister, and current owner of the Santiago Family Bakery. Together they have four children, Gabriel, Nicolas, Angel, and Vanessa.

* * *

><p>Now at 23, Elisabeta Santiago looked up at the tall building where the crime lab resided. She took a deep breath and walked inside.<p> 


End file.
